


Of Space Hamsters and Webbed Toes...

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, M/M, Space Husbands, Toe Licking, Webbed toes, space hamster - Freeform, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: It’s the end of a long day on Havarl, and Scott is relaxing in the Pathfinder’s Quarters with his pet. Gil thinks a foot massage is in order.Featuring the gorgeous Andromeda space hamster and Scott’s webbed toes!





	Of Space Hamsters and Webbed Toes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



> Gifted to jupiter23, (gosh, I hope you don't mind feet! (O.o) ) as thanks for all the re-blogs on Tumblr, the kind/hilarious words and tags, and for saying that this silly contribution to [ Space Hamster Appreciation Week 2018](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/171535485047/2-of-2-contributions-to-space) inspired her to write a fic!  
> You are awesome! :)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>   
> I was happily messing around in ME: Andromeda the other night gathering reference screenshots, and when talking to Jaal the whole Scott having webbed toes came up and...I just felt a stupid, fluffy one shot coming on!
> 
> Also with extra Space Hamster because it was Space Hamster Appreciation Week on Tumblr when I was writing it! Didn’t get it finished in time though :(
> 
> _**A little warning. If you're not keen on toes being sucked/licked you might want to turn back, although it's only a tiny bit and no way near fetish standard!**_

Gil had had a tiring time on the roof of the Tempest, welding away, Kallo on his back about making sure it was done right. He had to bite his lip and just take it. I mean, he knew exactly what he was doing; he had fixed shuttles for a living, goddammit. That and he didn’t fancy a one way trip into deep space like everyone else.

Vetra climbed up closer towards the end of the task to give him some more favourable company. She even brought him a cheeky cigarette she’d got as part of a trade on Kadara. She knew he’d given up years ago, but seeing as they were so rare now she didn’t think one every now and then would harm him.

“For me?” he snorted, “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Well, you did just put up admirably with Kallo’s foremanship. I could see how wound up he was when we passed each other on the bridge. Thought you might need a break!”

He fiddled with it in his left hand, liking how it felt. Without warning he lit it recklessly with the tip of his blowtorch flame, flinching as he’d forgot to put his visor down.

“Shit, Gil! You’ll take your face off!”

He jumped back comically, forgetting that the blowtorch was in his hand and would come with him. Luckily he deactivated it at the same time. It didn’t stop him from doing a brief panicked dance as he shook out his hand like it had been on fire.

“Holy crap! I regret that! It’s been a _long_ day!”

He was lucky he had been wearing proper welding gloves too.

Now there was hardly anything left of the cigarette, and Vetra laughed at him, the reverberations in her throat sounding unnaturally loud. So that's what a Turian laughing their ass off sounded like!

“You’re a real fool sometimes, you know that, right?”

Gil grinned and took a drag so deep he thought he’d inhale the whole damn thing. It only made him cough, causing smoke to erupt from his mouth and nose. He knew it was an unhealthy habit, but he’d convinced himself that it tasted so good all those years ago when cigarettes and Red Sand were his only escape.

“Gimme that!” Vetra demanded, her hand extended towards him.

“Careful now, you might get addicted, and they’re going to run out here soon. Though I bet there’s an almighty stash somewhere that Sloane Kelly left behind!”

“I don’t doubt it. I’d be a smuggling queen if I found that stash, these things are like ‘gold dust’, as you humans would say! And, for the record, I’ve smoked one of these before, Gil. I ran with mercs, remember? Lots of grotty, old, pock-faced humans who inhaled these things greedily.” She took a drag herself, and blew out the smoke without as much as a cough. “These things really are disgusting… Oh, here comes the cavalry!”

Gil looked out and saw the team heading back to the research station. Peebee was flailing around Jaal with that unrestrained energy, and Cora was practically _marching_ back. He could see Scott who seemed to be walking tiredly. Angara were flanking them, scientists hauling an object on a cart and guards with guns casually slung over their shoulders.

“Time we wrapped up here!” Vetra said, handing him the cigarette. “If Scott asks, you didn’t get it from me!”

“He knows it’s you anyway, Vetra. How could he not?”

“Blame it on Jill! I’ve seen her slip you some.”

“You don’t miss anything, Vetra!”

“Trick of the trade! You coming?”

“I’ll be down soon, I just know Kallo will be back up here inspecting every little detail of my work before we leave.”

“Hey, we all know _you’re_ the perfectionist, Gil!”

He smiled at her compliment.

“Off with you! If you see Scott, tell him I won’t be long!”

“You got an omni-tool? Tell him yourself!” Her voice disappeared as she descended the ladder.

Gil hated using open comms for personal messages. He shoved the cigarette in between his lips and activated their private messaging screen:

_Gil:  Nearly finished with the repairs. It’s like she’s had a face lift! Though I’m sure Kallo will inspect it. I’ll be down soon._

_Don’t wait up for me if it’s too late. I can see from here how tired you are._

 

***

 

Typically for Gil, he was later than he had predicted. He hadn’t eaten so swiped a quick snack from the galley before showering and changing.

Before he’d taken up permanent residence in the Pathfinder’s Quarters he’d always found it annoying how close all the facilities were to it. When they were taking it slow he found himself desperate to barge in there but had to show some restraint.

Sometimes Scott left the doors open as an invite to everyone, and there was usually someone in there with him on those occasions.

This evening the doors were closed.

 

Scott was on the couch, making cooing noises and smacking his lips together. That only meant one thing; he had the ‘space hamster’ with him.

Gil refused to call it by its name, preferring all manner of nicknames – ‘Spam, ‘Pro-Dro-Rat’ (seeing as they most likely picked it up on Eos) or his personal favourite, ‘Lil’ Bugger’. ‘Baked Potato with Ears’ was Scott’s favourite one; that’s what Gil told himself anyway since he’d got a chortle from him when he came up with it.

Despite the fact that Scott was giving the little bugger all his attention, hearing him making those noises never failed to melt his heart a little. If he closed his eyes he could imagine him holding their future child in his arms.

Scott didn’t turn when he walked over to him, he was too busy stroking the hamster’s belly, enjoying the feeling of its downy fur and loose skin. The hamster chirped appreciatively and wriggled its back legs, its tail flexing at the touch.

“How’s the Baked Potato today?” Gil asked as he leaned over Scott’s shoulder, pecking his jawline. Scott quickly turned at the greeting and caught Gil’s lips with a kiss. He frowned a bit.

“Okay. Where did you get the cigarette from?”

“Nothing gets past you either! Vetra...She told me not to tell you but, _blah blah blah_!”

“You’re lucky those things are finite. Unless someone brought tobacco seeds out with us. I bet someone did...” Scott quickly changed the subject back to his pet, deciding to let Gil get away with it.

“Anyway, he’s good! I swiped some popcorn from the movie night stash and he’s been happily munching down on it.”

“Be careful or he might get even fatter, and then Drack’ll have to chew before swallowing!”

“Gil!” Scott whined. “He’s not fat anyway. Feel that!” he indicated to the hamster’s haunches. “It’s pure muscle in there. You’d know if you pet him more often.”

Gil looked down to where Scott had indicated. He wasn’t looking at its haunches.

“Damn Scott, he needs to put those _huge balls_ away. Why is it that small animals _always_ have such huge balls? I mean, that was a thing back in the Milky Way too!”

Its tail started flailing uncontrollably and it chattered its teeth, Scott must have been tickling it. The sight of that tail made Gil flinch then, all dramatically.

“You’re just jealous!” Scott replied slyly. Gil ignored the quip.

“I mean, he _is_ cute and all, but that tail really puts me off,” he chuckled nervously. “Reminds me of a rat. We had lots of rats back home!”

“So you keep saying...”

“Yeah, well who was brought up on the Citadel? Bet it was rodent free on there! Well unless those Volus were moles under their suits! Wait… _shit_ , they must have been voles all along. I mean. Why call them frickin’ _Volus? Voluses? Voli?_ ”

Scott laughed at his revelation.

“Hmmm...I forget I’m dating a simple man brought up in the notorious _Badlands_ on Earth!”

“Hey! Who are you calling ‘simple’! And they really _were_ bad sometimes,” Gil replied, circling around the couch and sitting down next to him. “Ooh, that coffee for me?”

“Always.”

“You sure know how to keep me happy, Scott!” he took a large gulp from it. “It’d better be decaf or I’ll be bouncing off the walls and feel like shit tomorrow!”

“Bouncing on the bed, more like!” Scott quickly retorted. Gil smirked at him.

“Down boy. But then again I’ll soon find out if you've spiked me with the caffeinated stuff!”

They looked at each other suggestively. Gil chose to move the conversation on.

“Scooch round and gimme your feet. Hours trudging around in those boots is no good for you.” Gil said, placing his mug on the arm rest. Scott turned in his seat and leant back, stretching out his legs and placing his feet on Gil’s lap. Gil loved watching as his calves tensed at the movement. He started to massage his feet.

“How was today?” he asked, cupping Scott’s left foot in the palm of his hand and circling his fingers in its arch.

“Hmmm...more of a fact finding mission today. We ventured further into the Old City, helping out with the scientific efforts, and dealing with any Remnant. We can’t be _too_ keen to go charging into the Angaran ruins without them or they’ll think we’re trying something. Though that’s always hard when Peebee is literally charging around –"

He took a deep breath then and let out a little moan as Gil’s fingers found a pressure point he never knew his foot had.

“You’re getting good at this, Gil.” He rewarded him by gently stroking his thigh with the toes on his other foot.

“Jill let’s me practice on her. I make all the mistakes on her. Maybe on purpose so she doesn’t enjoy it too much!” he winked back at Scott, and saw his face melt a little as he started to work his ankles. “Haha! That face makes it all worth it!”

Scott stretched then, a little noise escaping his throat. The movement upset the hamster in his hands and it flipped itself over. Scott lowered his palms to his stomach and watched as it tested it with a paw before walking off.

“Hahaha. That tickles!” Scott said, suddenly tensing his stomach as the hamster scurried over his belly. Gil was manipulating Scott’s ankle now, gently pushing his heal in circles with one hand whilst squeezing with the fingers on his other. Scott inched his other foot further into Gil’s lap and he smiled at the feedback, watching as his lover closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Mmm...you’ll send me to sleep. Luckily I didn’t spike your drink with caffeine. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you!” His other foot was resting on his hip now, his toes clutching at his vest, desperately trying to get under it. Gil smiled and continued to work his ankle, his eyes absently wandering out of the window to Havarl’s perpetual twilight sky. He listened as Scott’s breathing became more relaxed.

Gil felt whiskers tickle his fingers and would have flinched if he wasn’t concentrating on the delicate task of kneading the front of Scott’s foot. The hamster’s eyes flickered as it sniffed at his fingers, precariously balancing on the curve of Scott’s ankle as Gil started tracing his fingers from where it was standing to the tips of his toes.

“Is he standing –?” Scott murmured, a smile on his lips.

“Yep! I see why he needs the tail now.  Good for balance!”

Gil stopped momentarily to tap the little bugger on the nose before shooing him away. It defiantly licked his fingers.

“Ha! You’re only licking them because I snacked on some cereal on the way past!” Gil scolded him. The rodent, if indeed it was one, took more little licks before deciding he wasn’t interested anymore and scurried back up Scott’s leg. Gil watched it as it went right up to his chin before nuzzling it and curling up on his wide chest.

“Lil’ Bugger...!” Gil chuckled under his breath.

“Hmm?” came Scott’s reply. His eyes were closed, a slight smile on his face. He was enjoying the foot massage.

“Nothing, just that Baked Potato knows all your best places too!”

Scott’s smile widened more and a huff escaped his nostrils.

“You get more regular use of them though!”

“Still! I can't be angry at him today. He’s just given me a good idea. Lie down will ya’?”

Scott shifted forward on his hips, relaxing with it, cupping his hand under the hamster so it wouldn’t slip. He bent his knees and let Gil’s hands manipulate his legs further, not even complaining when he felt his foot being pulled up high and Gil’s lips enclose around his big toe.

“How is this even sexy, Gil? I’m just gonna end up with slobbery toes!” Scott quipped. Gil was determined to convince him otherwise.

“Well at least you’ve actually cleaned your feet nicely for me...” he snorted, then sucked on the toe before circling his tongue around it. His hands traced up Scott’s lower leg and massaged his calf muscle. It took a few times before Scott started to enjoy it. Gil noted that it was the base of the underside of his toe that gained him the reaction.

“Ooh...okay Gil, I’m sold now. Try the others...”

Gil kissed the tip of his big toe then moved to his next toe, or toes. Scott had revealed to him ages ago that he had some webbed toes. He and Jaal had been discussing anatomy one day and it came up in conversation when Jaal was showing off his webbed fingers. Until then, Gil had never noticed them, despite seeing him naked on a regular basis. He supposed that if he had a thing about feet he would have noticed them pretty quick. They were on his left foot, the second and third toes fused by skin up to the first knuckle. Scott had said that it wasn't just skin, that lower down his toes were actually fused too. The discovery had never bothered him. He just added it to the list of Scott’s ‘perfect imperfections’.

Gil licked down the middle of those toes, ribbing his tongue against the flap of skin. Scott actually squirmed.

“Ha! There might be a benefit to those toes after all!”

Gil smirked.

“Does that feel good?” he didn’t really need to ask, he could feel Scott flex his calf muscle and his other toes writhe against his face.

“No need to sort them out now then, eh?” he brought his lips over both of them and sucked.

“You want me to sort them out? Lexi offered at my first full body medical...” his voice was drifting off with the sentence.

“You don’t need to change anything about you, Scott! I don’t mind them. I think they’re pretty cute, in the way your space hamster ain’t!” he kissed them for good measure. “What made you keep them all this time anyway?”

“Dad told me I had super powers. That I was gonna be amazing at swimming because of them. Silly bastard. Though it did make Sara jealous!” He sighed. “I guess I do owe him my love of surfing. I hope one day Eos will be like the Initiative sold it...Or if I can, at least have a go surfing on Aya.”

“Do they even surf, Scott?” Gil looked up quizzically, noticing that he was barely awake.

“Cultural exchange! I’ll put Liam in charge of it. He’ll love that!” He yawned through his words, he was tired but desperately trying to hold the conversation.

The hamster squeaked and stretched, the movements reflected in Scott as Gil felt his leg slowly become a dead weight. He kissed the ball of his foot and gently placed it down underneath his own bent legs.

“Superhero feet, huh?” he laughed then, reaching behind him for the blanket they used when it was cold. He pulled it over Scott, completely smothering the hamster which didn’t seem to mind.

Leaning forward he picked up his mug again, downing the rest of his drink. Gil grimaced. Scott always made a coffee for him in the evening. Problem was he liked it piping hot, and as he never got back at a specific time it was hit and miss as to whether it was warm or not.

The fun thing was when he did make him a caffeinated cup; it was a very clear message as to what was on his mind.

 

Scott had started breathing deeply, his brow had relaxed, his lips parted slightly and drying out as his breath stole the moisture from them. Gil didn't want to disturb him, but then again he didn't want to get into bed alone either.

The hamster started wriggling under the blanket and made its way out over Scott’s shoulder. He moaned a little at the touch of its wet nose on his neck.

“Oh! Come here you!” Gil whispered in an urgent tone. The hamster clocked him, and tried to run down underneath Scott to make its get away. Gil was surprisingly the faster of the two and had already left his side of the sofa. Unceremoniously he dug his hand under Scott, grabbing the squirming bundle as it squeaked furiously and wriggled to get away. Gil gripped tighter, believing Scott now when he insisted that the hamster was all muscle.

Scott groaned.

“Dammit, get out here now!” Gil cursed, pulling it out one-handed. Scott shuffled and turned inwards into the couch, pulling the blanket with him.

Gil quickly cupped the animal in his hands, its tail trashing about, making him cringe as it slipped across his face. It reminded him of being a kid, when that bastard forced a live rat down his top at the junkyard.

He didn’t want to take it out on the poor thing in his hands, so started to stroke its head in the way he’d seen Scott do it. It did little to calm him down initially, but after a while it started to get the message that Gil wasn’t hostile. With the pet firmly in his hands he turned around and leant up against the couch, his back resting on Scott’s. The hamster pushed itself out through his fingers and gave his chin an inquisitive sniff. Its whiskers tickled, making him shift on his behind.

“Scott complains that my whiskers tickle too!” he grinned, whispering the admission to it. He tried cooing, and the hamster answered by clicking its teeth sweetly. Gil rubbed his jawline against the animal’s puffy cheeks then stood up cradling it to his neck. The hamster scratched his little paws there and made Gil giggle with it.

“Stop it, you!”

He made it over to the cage before he started giggling uncontrollably, or dropped the damn mite. Bending over, he cupped his hands to the entrance the cage.

“C’mon. In with you!”

It squeaked hesitantly.

He whispered its name then, ever so gently, coaxing it to return to its home. It probably noticed the change in his voice because it licked his finger again before walking down the ramp he’d made with his hands.

Gil sighed, watching it settle down in the corner and digging itself under it’s soft bedding.

“Night, mate.”

He straightened up and threw his arms over his head, stretching and yawning loudly. When he turned he saw Scott standing behind him, shrouded in the blanket.

“You’re smitten really aren’t you? Don't deny it!”

“I’m not denying anything, Scott.”

Gil walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss, one that Scott returned in earnest. He then picked him up in his arms.

“Less so with that Lil’ Bugger in there, more with this tired, silly one in my arms!”

Scott smiled dreamily at him.

“I’m annoyed that I didn’t make proper coffee for two now. But I’m so tired Gil. Horny, but tired. I want you to suck on all of my toes, but I won’t be able to stay awake through it!”

Gil carried him over to the bed and threw him on it, launching himself on after. Scott shuffled and got under the covers, Gil soon joining him.  They kissed each other on the lips several times before Scott nuzzled his way into Gil’s arms.

“Wake me up with a foot massage, Gil, and I think I might give you a special treat.”

“You going out to the Old City again? Your feet will need massaging before _and_ after no doubt. That and your regular shoulder massages...I should be a licensed masseur already! Or,” he impersonated Lexi’s voice, “Stop hunching over your screen when you write reports!”

Scott laughed into his chest.

“Maybe I don’t want to sit properly because I love the back massages so much!”

“Aha! I knew it! But now I think I’m going to get regular complains about how much your feet hurt too!”

“You could always teach me how to do it as well.”

“What? And loose some of my special powers? How do I contend with Mr. Biotic if don’t have anything going for me?”

“You’re so attentive, Gil. I love it really.”

Gil smiled to himself. His voice came from that awkward place in his throat the next time he spoke.

“You know, I think I’ll make a des res for Lil’ Bu – uh...Baked Potato. I think he needs more room to practice balancing with that tail of his. I’m thinking tunnels around the ceiling in this room too. Give him a course to run around.”

“Easy now! Don’t get carried away or you’ll confirm how smitten you really are. That and Kallo will blow his top if he sees it...And what happened to constantly threatening to feed him to Drack?”

He could feel Scott’s lips as they smiled triumphantly against his chest.

“You got me Scott Ryder,” he whispered. “I guess anything you love I end up loving as well. Even if it is a rodent with saggy skin, a freaky-ass-tail and a pair of balls as big as brass doorknobs!”

Scott huffed out a laugh. They both heard the hamster chirping to itself.

“I think he’s saying he likes you too, Gil!”

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
